1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link mechanism and a universal coupler based on the same, and more particularly, to a link mechanism which can be variously combined and can be easily assembled and disassembled, and a universal coupler based on the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a mechanism which can be assembled by means of various shaped blocks or plates into a coupled article with a structure that a user desires and disassembled has been utilized.
Such mechanisms with the normal level in which a plurality of blocks or plates having the same (or similar) shape are assembled into a simple-shaped assembly as well as the high level in which variously shaped frame bodies are provided to enable variously shaped structures to be obtained and various movements to be performed, have been commercialized
Such block-type or plate-type mechanisms with the high level aimed at children, young adults and adults should consist of components which can be coupled to each other to achieve various structures and free movement (rotation and the like) between the components should be performed. In addition, there is need to couple and detach the components to and from each other.
However, if a coupling between the frame bodies constituting such a mechanism is performed through assembly utilizing a screw or through fixing utilizing a welding or an adhesive, an assembling process is not convenient, additional tools are required for coupling the frame bodies and it is difficult to disassemble the frame bodies after coupling the frame bodies.
Moreover, if a portion of the frame body through which the frame bodies can be coupled to each other is restricted to a specific area, more detail and various coupling between the frame bodies is limited so that it is difficult to obtain variously shaped structures.
Accordingly, the mechanism which can realize the assembled structure having various shapes and can be easily assembled and disassembled has been required.